Amestris Academy アメストリスアカデミー
by AzureVermillion
Summary: Edward is looking forward to attending Amestris Academy. He had everything set to making through the next few years, yet he will make a bunch of weird friends and meet new enemies in school. FMA High School AU. No canon plot tied with the series. Just everyone that appeared (including who died) in the series go to school in a modern world. May contain hints of romance and drama.
1. Chapter One: First Day

**Amestris Academy ****アメストリスアカデミー **

* * *

**Author's Note: Name's AzureVermillion! First time doing a fanfiction considering I've joined a while back. I love FMA and many other anime I listed in my bio. I do fanart for fanfic writers. I have a deviantart account, same as my username here.**

**Just enjoy! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa!**

**Warning(s): Modern School AU and language (maybe)**

* * *

_Chapter One: First Day_

The sound of the bus' hissing tires and rumbling quakes from going over bumps resonated well for three kids sitting patiently until they would arrive to their destination. The bus driver who rode the bus throughout the eastern district to central district watched over the three kids everyday since they got to middle school. The driver mused how these children have grown up so quickly in the blink of an eye since these three have their share of problems together.

Two boys and one girl. The boy who sat one seat over the other two was Edward. The oldest of the group, has long golden locks tied into a loose braid, sports a red jacket under a navy blazer, and short and hot-tempered. His eyes were closed and he snored while the rocking of the bus soothes him. Behind him escaped two simultaneous sighs after seeing Edward sleeping. The other boy who appears a little younger and shares some features with Edward was Alphonse. Having golden eyes and hair like his older brother, he has a kind hearted personality and a gentle demeanor surrounding him. He wore a tan blazer formally and dark gray trousers in contrast to his brother and the girl. The only female of the group who had smooth light blonde long hair tied into a ponytail was Winry. Her azure blue eyes compliments with her sense of soft and tough personality. Her blazer equaled to Edward's, but scaled down to half her torso than her waist, and she wore a black ribbon than a regular tie. She had a black skirt purposely put on high at the upper half of her thighs so that her long socks were presentable.

The three came from the quiet town of Resembool where mostly sheep derived and the air was tranquil. They were on their way to Central where they begin their first days back at Amestris Academy. A pristine place where it combines a junior high school and regular high school. It's education is renowned for their focus on philosophy and science.

The bus shook violently when it rolled over a big bump which awoke Edward before he could drool on his uniform.

"Nu…Nyuh-huh?! What? Are we there yet?" Edward groggily uttered, rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"No, brother." Alphonse responded contently. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Edward shook his head. "I got stuck reading."

"Again?!" Winry exasperated. "When will you let go of a book for one day? Did you even eat this morning?"

"It's so early, Winry." Edward yawned annoyingly. "Don't be so loud."

Winry huffed and hit the top of Edward's head with her favorite weapon she carried inside her school bag. "You moron! You can't take care of yourself without having me or Al to look after you!"

"Shut up, your damn gear head!" Edward cursed as he rolled over on his seat while holding the bump forming in his head. "Why do you carry your wrench to school?"

Winry pulled an innocent look. "Granny said I should carry one. You never know when it comes in handy."

"She's lying just so she can get every opportunity to abuse me." Edward muttered quietly.

"Hm? What was that?" Winry asked creepily.

"N-Nothing!"

Alphonse chuckled nervously looking at the two bickering in the early morning. He would've calmed this down, but he doubts he'll be effective to seize the argument when he's only one year younger than them, and also he's afraid of Winry too.

"Brother, were you brushing up on your subjects before class?"

"Of course I was! Amestris Academy is a top notch school that excels in philosophy and science: _my _favorite subjects to study!" Edward's eyes lit up with excitement like how Winry is when she's in her workshop at home. "This is my first day in high school, and I plan to exceed everything and everyone to rank number one!"

"You may be clever than everyone since primary school, but don't act like such a smartass on the first day." Winry scolded.

"Don't parol me, Winry." Edward bit back. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Besides, aren't you going to encourage Al for making to his final year in middle school?"

"I livened him up this morning. Is that all?" Edward shrugged.

"You really are the worst person." Winry growled.

"It's okay, Winry." Alphonse eased her tension. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I swear, you need to be more abrasive to this short idiot, Al."

"Who the hell are you calling short that you need a microscope to see?!" Edward yowled.

"Stop exaggerating! You're obviously short, so I comment!"

"I'm still growing!"

"Not until you drink your milk! Seriously, you're gonna have to get used to drinking milk when we have lunch at school!"

"Milk is disgusting!"

"You never have as so taken a sip of milk to say you hate it that much!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"ALRIGHT! You three, get out now!" The bus driver yelled, braking the bus to a stop a few yards away from Amestris Academy. As much as he loved driving these kids to school since these past three years, he will never get used to hearing Edward and Winry's disputes.

Alphonse got out of his seat first, later followed by Winry and Edward last.

"Thank you, sir." Alphonse appreciated, sliding his bus pass before exiting.

"Thank you." Winry said, doing the same pass swipe, and giving him an extra tip.

"Thanks, bus driver." Edward drawled, sliding the card.

"You children have a good day." The driver said before turning tail and leaving them immediately.

* * *

"So our first thing to do at school is attend to the entrance assembly inside the gymnasium." Edward mumbled, holding the schedule in his hand from his bag. "Haah…why do we always have to go through this procedure every year?"

"Don't be like that, brother."

"Sorry, Al."

"I wonder who our homeroom teacher will be Ed?" Winry pondered.

"I hope it's a cool teacher."

Alphonse laughed a bit, before becoming pale. "Remember our _teacher._"

Edward flinched upon recognition of that term. He felt his spine freezing below temperature. "D-Don't joke like that, Al! It was bad enough she's becoming our legal guardian."

Winry smacked Edward upside the head. "Be lucky that she's willing to look after you and Al! She's such a nice lady."

The two brothers sweatdropped from Winry's last statement. 'Nice' was a very big understatement. "_You don't know teacher well, Winry." _They thought in unison.

"At least we made an agreement to come visit her down south during breaks." Alphonse tried in easing their mood. "We can still live in our house alone."

"It was so hard coming to an agreement with her." Edward shivered, remembering well that the discussion ended with a butcher knife signing them off.

Before they knew it, the three have made it by the entrance gates of Amestris Academy. Very big and open that it could even hold an entire tank inside. Many students in high school and middle school uniforms came in and walked to the school gym where the assembly is held. Edward, Alphonse, and Winry ran to the gymnasium where many students have taken their seats and are chatting away until the assembly starts. Alphonse parted ways from Edward and Winry to meet at the section where middle schoolers are sitting.

"Do you mind if I?" Winry asked, standing a seat next to a girl with dark skin and has black ties back into a short ponytail.

"Not at all! Go ahead!" She replied jovially. She offered a handshake, and Winry accepted generously. "My name's Paninya! I'm from the south."

"My name is Winry. I'm from the eastern district. I'm starting my first year here."

"Same here. I hope we can be in the same class."

"Likewise."

Edward watched as Winry already hooked it off making her first friend in high school. He glanced over at the other side of the gym where Alphonse was. His younger brother was already chatting away with some his friends he reunited. Edward hummed to himself as he waits patiently for the assembly to begin and be over with. The moment of his inner peace didn't last long when he felt a kick to his chair.

"Oi! Pipsqueak! Move over!"

"Who the hell you calling pipsqueak?!" Edward raged at the person calling at him.

"Who do you think? It's you, pipsqueak."

Edward glared to a person who was hard to be determined one gender. He assumed this person was transgender considering the person had boyish muscles but had a girl's uniform on and had long black hair pulled up by a pink headband.

"Quit gawking at me. Move!"

The person intruded and shoved Edward off a bit so that he or she can take a seat. The person gruffed as he/she crossed it's legs and arms like a rude professional. His/her amethyst eyes crossed over to Edward who still gaped at him.

"What?"

"You…called me…a…**pipsqueak!**"

Those who were around Edward a few feet turned their heads at the said boy whose face turned red in anger at the trans student. They looked at Edward in disgust as they assume he was mistreating the student who was in a disregarded community and did nothing. Winry and Paninya blinked at the two, processing what was going on.

"Ed, what's wrong with you?" Winry asked.

"This…this person…called me pipsqueak!" Edward pointed as he whined like a bratty child.

"Seriously? I can't believe you yelled at someone on the first day." Winry shook her head in disappointment. Her blue eyes looked over to the person next to Edward. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"Don't bother me, you bimbo." He/She sassed, earning a heated glare from both Edward and Winry. More so from Winry.

"Did you just call me a **bimbo?!**" Winry howled, gaining more attention from the high school students around her like last time. Of course, their reactions were appalled by what they assume in their eyes was berating the transgender student.

"Uh, calm down, Winry." Paninya spoke nervously. "Rumors will spread if you argue further."

The blonde girl casted the transgender student one more scowl before reluctantly backing down. Edward wasn't going to have this on the first day. Especially when it comes to calling bad names at Winry which he claims was for protecting their pride and denying solely protecting for the girl who had a beautiful smile. Crap, he was blushing.

"Listen you! You need to get your attitude under control! Or I'll—"

"What're you gonna do, pipsqueak? You already have some of the students looking at you as revolting and an enemy to the LGBT community. What more can you gain if you called out on me for something as being honest with myself, huh?"

Edward didn't have anything to counter the boy/girl with. He got choked up knowing the consequences. He grew angrier once he saw the person smirk evilly at him that he/she took the victory on this argument. "_This conniving crony!" _Edward was grinding his teeth and holding back his right arm.

The sound of the beating microphone and the high pitch after effect echoed inside the gymnasium, silencing the students. All eyes directed to the large stage and to the center podium where a very aged man with black hair that was combed back neatly and had a black mustache sprouting above his lips. He wore a very formal black suit with many gold emblems on his left side lapel. One feature that seemed more noticeable was his eyepatch that wrapped over his left eye. It's because of that, it makes this man unapproachable by first glance.

The man coughed, testing the sound system on the mic. His hands rested on the podium top, and he began.

"Greetings, and a very good morning to all of you students." His voice was eloquent and dictating. "I am very pleased to present this speech to newcomers of Amestris Academy, as well as repeat for returning students. My, I'm getting old for using these old cards. Remind me to retire when I can afford an insurance."

His side remark caused most of the students to laugh at that. Edward scoffed at that, looking over to Winry and Paninya beside him giggling. Looking at his other side where his newfound enemy was, he/she didn't look impressed. In fact, he was displeased with the man up on stage.

"Ahem, excuse my senile comment. I am 60 years old." The audience gasped by his age number. "Well, starting off, I am Amestris Academy's head principal, King Bradley. It is with great honor to watch and guide all of you youngsters who have a bright future ahead. I am pleased that all of you have chosen to attend Amestris Academy. Quite a flawless educational place to be in, right? Hahah!"

"Um, sir…" whispered another man who was up on stage with the principal. This man by looks can make every girl in the school swoon over at him. He had the right complexion with his focused sharp black eyes and black hair where his bangs hang naturally over his brows. This man cleaned up well with a fitting navy silk suit.

Bradley heard well, and cough to cover up his embarrassment. "Forgive me. As I was saying, Amestris Academy is an immaculate school which we are avid in the subjects of philosophy and science. This school provides many opportunities for each of you to obtain. We have many clubs to join, great food to offer, classes exceptional to take based on what you want to study, and we have personal teachers assigned for these subjects."

The newer students awed at King Bradley's offerings on the academy. Edward was stoked to get things started. Even if he views the principal as some sort of cuckoolander much like someone he knows and hates eternally, Edward was ready to face the next three years in prioritizing every subject that jumps out at him. He made it out of middle school easily. Nothing can stop him! Well…except the person next to him.

"Calm down, students. Do not get relaxed so easily." King Bradley halted the students' happy banter. "I understand that this academy can uphold its gratification, but never underestimate the building at its slightest. I _do _expect much from each of you."

The students were a bit paralyzed. Edward could never get used to that last remark. It seemed like an order from a general to do their best in surviving. He looked to over at the other side of the gym to see Alphonse who was sweating bullets from that statement. Edward turned to Winry who slid back on her chair like she was hiding away from the principal's gaze. Paninya trembled, which made Winry comfort her.

Then, no new student could expect much after that when the principal started to chuckle unexpectedly. "Hahahah! I'm only kidding!"

"Tch. Bastard." Edward heard the androgynous person curse at King Bradley to himself.

"Well, with the introductions out of the way, I'll let the staff introduce themselves."

The students clapped in consideration for the principal as he left the podium and off the stage. The teachers walked up the stage and lined up in front of the students. The staff also included the man from earlier who came up to the podium first. All of the female students shrieked in excitement just from the man coming up. Edward had heard from the end of his last year in middle school that there was a new high school teacher who was a bit of a womanizer and admired by many women. He guessed that this was him.

"Now, now, settle down ladies." The man charmingly smiles, winking at the audience. The entire female student body screamed with hearts in their eyes. Edward was becoming a little ticked by this man. "I am the homeroom teacher for class 1-A. My name is Roy Mustang. You may call me professionally by my last name, or just by my first name, if you prefer. I teach government politics, but outside I study sex education."

Pretty sure every girl fainted, except for Winry and Paninya and a few from the high schoolers' side.

"I'm always available during lunch break, and enjoy complimentary snacks."

"_I hope I don't get him as my homeroom teacher."_ Edward pleaded in his mind, his single hair sticking from his separate bangs twitching.

The next teacher came up after Roy Mustang stood back. This time was a woman who looked a bit exhausted from the former's speech. She had harvest gold hair tied into a bun, and she had a long bang parting to her left, resembling the style as a bird's wing. She had warm brown eyes that can stare off clearly in the distance. She had a lavender shirt and a navy maxi pencil skirt, also wearing a long white coat and white low heels.

"Good morning. My name is Riza Hawkeye. I am the teacher's assistant for class 1-A and I am the guidance counselor for Amestris Academy. Feel free to drop by my office if you want to discuss your problems to me. I also advise the archery club, so come by sometime if you want to join."

"She's very pretty and serious, Ed." Winry admired.

"Yeah." Edward agreed, also realizing she's new too.

Next came a man with glasses and has light facial hair on his face. He held on a wide smile. He had receding hair styled back with one follicle stuck out in front of his forehead. Edward remembered well of him, as well as Winry and Alphonse.

"Hello, students!" He hollered joyfully. "Maes Hughes is my name! And I teach history in class 2-C as well as work as an archival in the library. Any student is welcome to become the library committee, but I forewarn you that I'm a tough boss! Also…" Maes Hughes suddenly had a remote in his hand. He clicked one button, then the projector screen came down. Seventy-five percent of the students groaned knowing what's happening. A picture of a little girl with big green eyes and dirty blonde pigtails appeared. "This is my daughter, Elicia! Isn't she adorable?! She's so cute!"

"Hughes!" Roy yelled at Maes who was coddling at the giant picture of his daughter. "We talked about this! Stop using this time to show off your family at school!"

"I will never! No matter what you throw at me, I will always present my dear Elicia to the world!"

Edward chuckled anxiously. He doesn't know how many times Maes have showed off pictures of his daughter before entering this school. He was a big joke of a teacher to many, but he relates well to everyone. He is an amazing father. Edward even remembers in middle school that Maes would drop by on him and Al occasionally to ask how's life going for them. Back then, those two didn't have a good time adjusting to middle school, but then this guy cheered them up just by inviting them to a dinner at his place.

"_I really should thank him."_

The androgynous student didn't like the acts from Maes. He was overly cheery and naive. It's the kind of personality a victim would be. This man was susceptible to be manipulated easily.

The rest of the staff gave their introductions, and eventually the principal came back up to the podium.

"As the assembly is about to end, I would like to say these final words before you all can head to receive your class schedules and meet with your homeroom teacher. Make sure that your experience will be enjoyable and rewarding. Disperse!"

Everyone stood up and scattered about to exit the gymnasium. Edward stretched his body to pop a few muscles. It eased him well now that he can stand up and get away from the androgynous student who had plans to get away from him and meet with some woman with black wavy hair and had the same navy blazer.

"I hope we can be in the same class, Paninya." Winry said encouragingly.

"So do I. See you later!" The dark skinned girl skipped along outside the gym with the other students crowding there.

"Do you think she and I can be in the same class, Ed?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh come on! Give me a proper answer."

"Okay. Then no."

Winry resulted to clocking him with her wrench. "Not that kind of answer, you moron!"

Edward was spewing blood. "Geez, Winry! Next time, hit me harder, why don't you?!"

"Okay, guys." Alphonse made it in time before Edward's soul could descend so early. "We should hurry and get our schedules."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

* * *

Once the three got their schedules, they surveyed carefully on what class they got for homeroom and then onward. Alphonse didn't have much problem since it was mostly the same teachers he had since going to middle school. Winry was satisfied with her schedule considering most of her classes focused on medical ethics. Edward, however, was a bit pissed when he saw what his homeroom class was.

"I got…government politics…" Edward moaned. "I got the freakin' womanizing teacher!"

Alphonse consoled him with a pat on the back. "Well, I gotta head to my classes. I'll see you later, brother. You too, Winry."

"Okay, have fun, Al!" Winry waved goodbye. She stood with Edward who teared up. "Don't be such a crybaby. At least, you have me."

"I-I guess…" Edward stammered quietly. "But still, why must I have a teacher who has a last name resembling a car with a horse on it?! Not to mention, he's a player! He's a crappy teacher to be enrolled in this academy!"

"Um…Ed…"

Winry didn't speak quickly enough to tell Edward that the said crappy teacher was standing right behind him with a stuck smiled face and closed eyes. It was definitely forced, but the two students could tell Roy was vexed by the insults.

"Horse…player…crappy…my, that's so many talk backs to someone superior to you. I might as well write you up for detention already."

"Wha—?!"

"But…I'm letting you off since it is the first day." Roy walked ahead, shoving Edward and Winry let him go on his way as she moved. "Try not to be late, you runt."

Edward had steam coming out of his ears. This teacher was more than crappy. He was a horrible bastard! "Who the hell are you calling runt, you bastard of a teacher!"

"Well, that's one strike for use of profanity in front of a teacher." Roy commented, writing Edward's name on a clipboard he carried.

"_You_…"

"Ed, stop it!" Winry held him back.

"He's treating me unfair!" Edward struggled.

"It's your fault in the first place."

"Why couldn't you have warned me before he was close?!"

"Even if I did, your loud voice is enough to reach everyone's ears!"

"Tch!"

"Ed, enough! We need to go to homeroom. I don't want Mr. Mustang to purposefully write us up late."

"Fine." Edward pouted, eyebrows twitching.

* * *

Class 1-A

"Paninya! You're in here too!" Winry jumped in thrill to see her first friend sitting upfront.

"I'm glad to see you in here, Winry!"

Winry sat next to Paninya's desk, putting her school bag on the hook. "What classes do you have?"

"Half physical education, and half workshop. You?"

"Mostly medical ethics and one workshop class."

"Nice to know we have two classes together."

"We should get together during lunch break. We can talk more about each other." Winry suggested.

"Yeah," Paninya agreed, "just let me buy some bread and we can eat in here."

"Okay!"

Edward smiled softly as he watched his best friend conversing with the dark skinned girl. He's glad enough that she made a friend on her first day. He sat last to second row from the back, leaning back on his chair with arm hanging on and another sitting on top of the desk. He's still irritated that his homeroom teacher was Roy Mustang and already got in trouble with him. But, if he can make it through this class and head to his philosophical and science classes, he'll actually make it through this year without problem.

"Oi, is this seat taken?"

"No , you can take—"

As soon as Edward replied to the voice next to him, he immediately withdraw his voice as his golden eyes locked with familiar amethyst eyes.

"Oh, it's you, pipsqueak."

A tick grew on Edward's forehead. "Never mind, get out of here. Go sit somewhere else."

"Gladly."

The androgynous student willingly moved away from the blonde shrimp to find someplace else to sit. Unfortunately, there was no other desk that was empty. And with perfect timing, Roy came in.

"Alright, students. Take your seats, and be quiet while I take attendance." His dark eyes set on the lone student who was standing and not sitting. "There is a desk right there."

"I refuse to sit there."

Roy crossed his arms and took a strong stance. "I don't care about your declination—"

"Shall I remind you that my _father_ happens to pay for this academy and your salary, Mustang?"

Everyone in the class, including Edward, had their eyes gaped open in shock to hear this student was a child to the one who built and pay this school. And yet, Roy wasn't hesitating. He did jibe on the student.

"So, what? Your father may own this building, but you are just a minor student who is attending upon his force. Credibility of someone's achievements won't get you anywhere so long as you are here with many other children who are striving to learn, even without help from their families."

"Y-You…!"

"Your name?"

"Huh?!"

"I'm asking for your name."

The student clenched his/her teeth in anger. This teacher thinks he can own up against him/her. "You dare belittle me…"

"I am not belittling you!" Roy rebuked. "I'm simply giving you a lesson in philosophy to treat yourself and everyone in this room as equals. Don't you dare act haughty while you're merely secondary blood to the man who worked hard to pay for this academy while you barely got through the first day."

He/she was beyond stunned. "_What the hell? How dare he do this to me?!"_

"I will repeat. What is your name?"

"…Envy."

"Quite the name." Roy muttered to himself, checking off his name on the roster. "Now I suggest you sit down on the empty desk, unless you would like to stand for the entire year."

Envy clicked his/her tongue. "Don't order me around." He/she reluctantly did sit next to the one person he/she didn't want to be with.

"Alright, with that out of the way, I will begin roll call."

While Roy called out names, Edward tuned him out while he barely looked over to Envy who pouted his lower lip down in indignation while he/she leaned his/her face against his/her arm. "_To think this crony is the child of the owner of Amestris Academy. Doesn't matter much since we hate each other's guts."_

"Edward Elric." Roy called.

"Here." Edward raised his hand.

"Oh, hey runt."

The class snickered at the nickname given to the blonde boy. The most notable was Envy who sneered at him.

Edward took most of what he thought back. He _can't _make it through this week so long as his homeroom teacher and his enemy are interfering with his academics!

Some first day…


	2. Chapter Two: Encounters

**Amestris Academy ****アメストリスアカデミー**

* * *

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa!**

**Warning(s): Modern School AU and language and OOC-ness**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Encounters_

"And so, Amestris today has always been a democracy than the simple dictatorship back two centuries ago." Roy finished, looking at the young lady in the back who raised her hand for a question. "Does that solidify your query, Miss Sheska?"

The girl in the back had a petite body but wore a loose uniform. Her blazer reached down to her thighs and the sleeve were rolled up numerous times to stay in place at her arm joint. Her skirt was long down to half her lower legs. Her short brown hair was shriveled up and had quirky round rimless spectacles to dignify her bookworm personality.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Mustang. That helped me indeed." Sheska appreciated.

"No problem." Roy looked at his wristwatch and relaxed his shoulders a bit. "It seems we've ran out of time. I know it's the first day, but I would like to assign homework for all of you. Read chapters one through four in your required textbooks that are in the back of the classroom. Tomorrow, we will be discussing on what you've learned out of those chapters. Everyone will participate. No exceptions."

The students gathered their things and got up from the desks to proceed to their next class. Edward was bored out of his mind throughout the past fifty minutes learning on some things he already knew. Occasionally, he would receive Roy's strict eyes on him to pay attention. Edward swore that he fell asleep with his eyes open after that and just stayed motionless. That's an achievement, at least.

"Outside of his 'charming' persona, Mr. Mustang is pretty serious with his teaching." Winry gave the benefit of the doubt as she walked over to Edward.

"Even so, he's still a useless teacher." Edward argued.

"Ed, give it up. Give him another chance, and maybe he'll change his opinion on you. Need I remind you about the science fair incident back in primary school?"

"It was just a _light _kick, Winry! That teacher was unsteady on his feet and was close to knocking over my sundial clock diorama that I worked hard for a month!"

"He was an elderly man, Ed! He had a cane to steady him!"

"I still didn't deserve a third place ribbon."

"He was mad at you throughout the next years of primary school until he retired. That man was a very good person, you know? He had a really nice bonsai collection at his home."

"Who the hell cares about small trees?"

Winry hit him with her trusty wrench on the head again. "See, your hot-tempered personality is what makes you get new enemies! Even though you're smart, you can't be subtle without being reckless!"

"Shut up! I'm free to be who I want to be!" Edward cried.

Paninya, who only stood on the sidelines, laughed as she observed those two lovebirds fighting about. "Hahah! You two are priceless! Is this what couples do to get together?"

Edward and Winry seized their arguing as they blushed simultaneously and looked at Paninya like she was some chimera or something. Winry stammered first in decline. "N-N-No! Th-That's not it, Paninya! We're just f-friends!"

"W-We just handle each other since we live in the same place! She's like family to me!"

Paninya laughed further. "Whatever you say, lovebirds."

The two blondes were steaming red-faced. Although, Edward blinked back to normal once he took a good look at Paninya. She wore trousers than the usual skirt.

"Hey, Paninya. Why do you wear pants?"

The girl mused before answering. "Well, I'm a bit self-conscious about showing my legs. And the rules of the uniform code doesn't specify that women can't wear pants. I mean, look at Envy."

"Hah?" Speaking of the androgynous student who have been mocked by his/her homeroom teacher, Envy peered to the three with slight peeve while he/she was getting ready to leave. "What were you guys gossiping? I don't appreciate any assumptions about me."

Edward and Winry still didn't forgive him for calling them a pipsqueak and bimbo. Paninya shrugged that subject off and waved her hand. "Nothing bad! Just flattering that you stay true to yourself wearing a girl's uniform. More fitting than a boy's uniform, if you ask me."

Envy narrowed his/her eyes at Paninya. Another naive person. "You're just lying. I don't need anymore stupid people telling me what's false. Quit being so damn happy. That bimbo's already affecting your tiny brain."

Paninya remained impervious to Envy's coarseness. "Hm, well I tried."

"I hate that guy—er, girl—uh, whatever!" Winry fumed. "How can you remain ignorant of this?!"

"Eh. I'm used to someone berating me back in the south. This is nothing new."

"Um…excuse me?" Abrupting their conversation, a quiet voice called out to them.

"Oh, Sheska. What's up?" Paninya asked.

"I-I'm kind of having trouble knowing my way around this school. I don't know where Amestrian 101 class is located." Sheska showed her schedule to the three. It mostly coordinated with her taking a lot of literature courses. "The teacher's name is Mr. Focker."

"Class 1-E, huh?" Winry questioned. "Isn't that on the other side of school? This side of the academy only holds classes A through D. You might have to make a long trip over there, Sheska."

The brunette girl drooped down, knowing that she's going to have to haul to the other section of the school where it links close to the middle schoolers' side. The three saw her gloomy expression and some hair extensions were sticking out, making it seem like she had a bad hair day. Their eyes looked over to her desk where her school bag was hanging behind her chair. Well…the bag pulled down the chair on the floor.

"Sheska, what did you bring in your bag?" Edward asked exaggerously.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I just brought every book I thought would be useful to me." Sheska admitted shamefully.

"It's only the first day, Sheska." Winry said unbelievably. "You don't need to bring much aside from a notebook and a pencil."

Sheska adjusted her glasses and pulled her blazer back from going down. "I know, but I hate leaving my books all alone. They're so precious to me!"

"Hmm…reminds me of someone." Winry fiendishly smirked as she turned her blue eyes at Edward who looked away from her.

"You really are bookworm!" Paninya teased.

"Well, I'm proud of it. I happen to have an eidetic memory and I can recall what I have read since birth!" Sheska spoke proudly. The three praised her, but her mood changed back to being gloomy. "I _really _don't want to tow my bag that far. I still don't know my way when I'll always get lost in the hallways."

"Maybe I can help you, Sheska." Offered a boy with clean full-rimmed oval glasses. He had black hair brushed up with spiky ends. He wore his blazer formally, although he was missing his tie. "My name is Kain Fuery. My computer science class is on the other side of the building. I can help carry your books on the way."

Sheska descended to bliss when help offered to her in a time of need. She soared like an angel toward Kain who anxiously shook her hand in greeting. "Thank you so much! I can repay you by doing your homework! Or I can polish your computers! Maybe I can make you a bento, although I can't cook well."

"N-No, that's quite alright, Sheska." Kain eased the nerve wrecking girl. "Let's just work together in carrying your bag to your class."

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

With Kain already packed up, he and Sheska worked together at her desk to lift the bag of books off the ground and pull the chair away. Edward, Winry, and Paninya watched those two slowly going out the class door and to the other side of the school. They could hear their small grunts echoing in the hallway, telling them that Sheska packed more than enough books that could complete a library.

The three were the last to get out and retrieve their textbooks. Each looked at their own schedule to see which class they were headed. Edward had metaphysical philosophy with some teacher that was never specified, but the class was in 2-B. Winry had physiology with Tim Marcoh who was also the academy doctor said during the opening assembly. Her class was in 1-D. And Paninya had acrobatics with someone named Rosé Thomas down in the gymnasium.

"_Let me hope I have a decent teacher and and no enemies for this class."_ Edward begged in his mind as he went upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the third levels of Amestris Academy, Envy made his/her way to class 3-A where he/she needs to talk to someone instead of going to his/her next class. It's not even 9:30 and Envy was still fed up for being mistreated by a philandering know-it-all teacher. He/She was supposed to be treated with respect and honor, just like his/her father! But instead, he looks down on him/her like a parasitical leech as the rest of the student body!

And speaking of leeches, Envy rolled his/her eyes as there was a crowd of overflowing perverted boys expressing their hearts and love in the air to the single person in the middle that Envy is annoyed with.

"Now, now, gentlemen. One at a time." A soothing, fluidating female voice spoke amongst the crowd. "I don't believe I can hold all of these precious gifts once school is over."

"We can carry it for you!"

"No need to burden your hands!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Marry me!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"You sons of bitches need to take your turns!"

"Says who?!"

"It's every man for themselves to win over the beautiful Lust's hand!"

While the boys fight to the death to propose to the said woman in the middle, Lust was just smiling away and enjoying the stupidity of these men's meaningless feelings towards her. She leaned curvaceously and voluptuously on the window, chin up with pride and smiling innocently. The morning light from the window radiated well against her long wavy black hair and completed her pale complexion. She wore her uniform rather snug and flamboyant. Her collared shirt was purposefully opened with few buttons loose at her chest, secretly revealing her laces. Her skirt was pretty minuscule complimenting with deep red high boots.

Envy fake barfed at this.

"Oi! Ugly hag! I need to talk with you!" Envy shouted bitterly at Lust.

Lust recognized the sound of a bratty spoiled voice piercing through the men's bickering. She sighed, knowing her fun was ruined. "Sorry, boys. I have other matters to attend to. Make sure you keep your grades up for me."

The woman winked and pressed two fingers to her red lips, and blew an imaginary kiss to the boys in goodbye. All of them fainted in ecstasy and nosebleeds, and Lust can easily get away from their unconscious bodies to skip over to Envy.

"What do I owe you the _pleasure_, Envy?"

"Cut the crap, you old hag." Envy barked. "I've lived with you long enough that your supposed seducing will not work on me."

"Shame, really." Lust fake pouted. "Even so, why has my dear younger sibling come to visit me?"

"I'm having a really bad day." Envy complained.

Lust blinked. "The day hasn't even passed yet. What's got you so grumpy? You're not exactly wrath."

"Don't start that." Envy shoved the teasing aside. "Father expects us to have our names glorified at school, but I'm already being pushed down by Mustang."

"Ah, Mustang." Lust dragged, scowling by the teacher's name. He has the equivalence to Lust's charms and infatuation, if not infuriating. Whenever she gets mad by a supposed rival who goes on par with her daily routine, she sharpens her nails with a file she carries between her breasts. She makes sure to make them very sharp. "It inflames me to know that this man barged into my territory in the mere second."

"At least someone I know hates him as much as I do."

Lust smirked, but moved on to what Envy said previously. "Back to what you said, I don't believe it's in my power to help you with your issue."

Envy's eyes grew wide as he growled. "Why?! Can't you just tell your slaves that my name should be well recognized?! I'm another child to father just like you, aren't I?"

Lust sighed in contempt. "That may be true, but father will not be pleased if you had to rely on other family members, let alone his own fame. You know his policies."

Envy can't deny much from their father's conduct in the family. He's superiorly strict. "But still…!"

"I won't help you!" Lust set her foot down, filing the last nail. "Father expects his children to work hard on their own to mark their name into this school. You're no exception to father and the rest of us. Just look at me and your older brother."

Envy gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in resentment by the mention of the last two words from Lust's mouth. "That guy has nothing to do with us anymore! He's always had a one track mind and chose to leave us for a below average life like the many naive people!"

"Even so, he at least upheld to seal his name in this academy." Lust countered, her amethyst eyes glimmering in reminiscence. "I won't disagree that I was against with his decision. Always gaining what he wants, no matter what. Even the lower class."

The bell for transition rung, signaling last minutes to get to second class. It was for the best to end the conversation before Envy could punch a wall as the conversation ended. What was he/she supposed to do now if he's/she's gonna be acknowledged better without being cheap in getting help from the family? Envy's already on the hate list with Roy and the annoying pipsqueak. He/She was already humiliated in homeroom, marking more people to mock and dishonor him.

Envy didn't have much time to reflect on this matter now that he/she is supposed to be learning diligently upon father's standards. Lust made the same decision to head to second class.

"Where are you going, Envy?" Lust asked somewhat considerably.

Envy huffed. "Theatrical class. It's on the other side of the school."

"3-F? With Mr. Garfiel, huh?" Lust sneaked in a sinister smile as she pats Envy's shoulder once. "Good luck."

She bid him/her farewell before entering class 3-B. Envy realized from her tone that something bad was bound to happen to him/her. "Wait! What the hell do you mean, you damn ugly hag?!"

The door shut closed, leaving Envy stonewalled and a random wind passing by flowing his/her hair and skirt.

* * *

Back with Edward…

He walked up the stairs to the second level of the school, looking over the rest of his schedule. Third and fourth class was history in class 2-C and moral philosophy with another teacher's name unmentioned in 2-G. Later on was an hour lunch break. And then last class was advanced statistics in class 3-D with someone named Vato Falman.

Edward scratched the back of his head, sweating nervously at his class schedule. The classes were great and all, but he's more worried about the teachers. Although, one teacher he's okay with. Well…okayish…

"Yo! Ed, mah boy!" Greeted Maes Hughes coming out from class 2-C. "Is it true that you got in trouble with Roy before the early hours of class!?"

Edward's brows twitched by the man's blunt reminder. "Nice to see you too, Hughes."

Maes chuckled. "It's nice seeing you again, Ed! How's Al?"

"Al's doing great. He's at his final year in middle school."

"That's awesome." Maes praised. "What about you?"

"So far, not starting off hot." Edward said displeased. "Why did I have to get stuck with that useless teacher for my homeroom? Not to mention, I made an enemy to a trans crony who is related to the owner of this academy!"

"Hm. So you've made two enemies in one day?" Maes inquired playfully with a straight face.

Edward seethed. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"No worries! I still got seconds." He laughed. "Would you like to see more pictures of my cute daughter?" The man asked, pulling out his wallet filled with pictures of Elicia so swiftly in front of Edward. "Or better yet, would you want to see my darling wife, Gracia?"

"Hughes…" Edward groaned. "Would you please stop this?"

"Hahahahah…sorry." He apologized, putting away his wallet into his pants. "In honesty, I came to talk to you about Roy."

"What about him?"

"I know that Roy can be a bit ruminative as well as deviant in some areas to the point of annoyance. Trust me when I say this since I'm his best friend." Edward grew surprised hearing this lunatic was friends with Roy. "He can be overbearing, but he's not all that bad when you get to know him better. It just takes time. He kind of reminds me a bit of you, Ed."

The boy didn't need that last remark. The least he needs now is being compared to that man who he can't comprehend well. "I'll take it into consideration, Hughes."

"Atta boy!" Maes ruffles the top of his head, making Edward grin a bit. Then, Maes stopped and took a closer look at Edward. "You…have you been drinking your milk at all? You look shorter last I saw you."

His blood boiled. "How dare you call me shorter, you dumb bizarro!"

Maes laughed. "I kid, I kid. But seriously, remember what I told you. Also, you and Al should drop by our place to eat some time. Gracia's making quiche tonight."

"I'll talk with Al about it later."

"Also," Maes approached so that he cupped his hand near Edward's ear, and whispered, "bring your girlfriend over."

Edward had enough. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He stomped fractiously to class 2-B, slamming the door shut on Maes who had a lined lip of obliviousness. "Wonder why he was mad?"

* * *

Class 2-B

It felt like Edward's head is aching powerfully like his brain could break out of his skull. This was too much to bear for a fifteen year old when it is still morning! Maybe Winry was right, Edward needs to stop reading everything before school if this condition keeps happening to him the next few years.

"_Hah~ just find a seat that won't get me in trouble."_

Edward surveyed the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet. Fewer students than he realized. Although, he can't take his eyes off on one student who doesn't even look like he belongs as a student. This guy was very tall in stature, and muscular. Heck, the uniform was wrapping his limbs tight as if it could break any moment if he just bends. His face was also muscular, showing off his grown curled mustache covering most of his lips, and at the top of his bald head was one singular yellow follicle that curled fanciful.

From the looks of it, some of the other students were seated away from the giant student who somehow sparkled out of nowhere.

"_Should I…or should I not?"_

Then, the giant's eyes gazed over to Edward who was too late to turn around. Some eyes this giant has. Bright blue as the ocean and has…eyelashes.

"Hmmmmm…" the giant hummed in curiosity at Edward.

"Um…hey?" Edward awkwardly greeted.

The giant stood up from his seat and marched way towards Edward. Right now, the boy admits to being really tiny comparing to the giant, seeing from his view that the latter could almost reach the ceiling. The small blue eyes stared down at golden eyes, until his eyelids closed to do something unexpected:

He stripped off his blazer and shirt, and posed dramatically while radiating pink sparkles.

"_EEEEHHH?!"_

"Greetings fellow valuable classmate." The giant voiced politely. "It is part of my quota to treat every student I meet with **such **approbation! Allow me to esteem you, young lad, with my sweet embrace!"

Edward blanched and fastly backed away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, pal! I don't play that way!"

"**Nonsense! **You shall receive my gift of courtesy at its fullest!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Edward screamed once the man gripped both sides of his arms and pulled him into a really tight hug. Rather than a hug, the giant was cuddling him with his face rubbing against Edward's disgusted and frightened face. "Get off of me you freak!"

Try as he might, but Edward wasn't strong enough to push away the giant still holding him.

"Ah! Armstrong! Let that boy go!" Ordered a female's voice from the entrance.

Both males looked over to see a girl with a short dark brown hair and had a unique feature of a beauty mark under her left eye. She wore her uniform fully buttoned, and carried a small notepad in her hand.

"Come now, put the boy down. And please put your uniform back on. We can't have you exposed like this on the first day. It violates the dress code."

The giant named Armstrong complied. "I was merely expressing my reverent affection towards the young man who did not oppose."

"I didn't say you could tackle me!"

The girl sighed. "Armstrong, as much as I am fine with you trying to be _friendly_ with some of your classmates, all I ask of you is to refrain a slight bit, seeing as of now that you've scarred the boy and other students."

"Hm…is that so? Shall I seek forgiveness by handing them a bouquet of roses?"

"No!" Every student answered.

Edward fixed himself up back to normal, with the girl helping him out by straightening his hair. "Sorry for Armstrong's bold personality. He can be…_intimidating_."

"I'll say." Edward grumbled. "His name is Armstrong?"

"Alex Louis Armstrong!" The giant said his full name proudly.

"He comes from a well renowned family." The girl informed Edward. "My name is Maria Ross, by the way. I'm in my second year."

"Edward Elric. So you're my senior?"

"Maria Ross is a very dedicated and sedulous student ever since I've met her." Alex complimented, emitting more sparkles. "Always working

diligently in and out of school. Puts a tear to my heart!"

"I take it you're friends?" Edward asked, ignoring the giant's luminous body.

"Something like that." Maria replied nervously. "We were in art class together last year, and I admired his talent. Suddenly, he chose to squeeze the life out of me for saying that."

"That's some…friendship bond."

"Unbelievable, I know. Well, more things happened, and he and I kept bumping into each other. He was having trouble in some subjects, and I was there to tutor him."

"What did he do for you in return?"

"Well…I guess you could say he defended me from some seniors who tried to take advantage of me in doing their homework."

"Not fun being smart, huh?" Edward asked, knowing that feeling all too well.

"Tell me about it." Maria sighed. "Also, Armstrong, please stop doing poses."

"Posing heroically and revealing immense prowess has been passed down to the Armstrong family for generations!" Alex declared, performing a pose that makes him shoot out one arm to the horizon and the other just flexing.

"Yes, yes. Just hurry and put your shirt back on." Maria waved off, taking a seat next to Alex's desk. "Why don't you sit down, Edward?"

Maria was nice enough to gesture the desk that was away from Alex's, making the female as the barrier between the two males. Edward let out a relieved breath. "I owe you."

"It's quite alright." Maria reassured. "Just accept me as a friend, and we're all good."

"Done—ugh, damn." Edward felt his right arm aching a bit from Alex's 'hug.' The nerves were stretching painfully. Maria asked what's wrong, but Edward lied in saying it was nothing, forcing himself to joke around. "Hey, Maria. Do you know who the teacher is? My schedule didn't say the name."

Maria realized. "I thought there was a printing error when I saw the blank space under metaphysical philosophy. Sorry, but I don't know."

"Great." Edward said sarcastically. "Just my day. It was bad enough to have Mustang as my homeroom teacher. Now I'm worried who this teacher is and why he or she won't reveal their name."

"I heard from Mr. Hughes that you got in trouble with Mr. Mustang for calling him something horrible." Alex murmured indifferently.

Edward ticked at that comment. "_Damn you, Hughes."_

"So you're the rumored 'ill-mannered runt?'" Maria asked.

"DON'T CALL ME A RUNT!" Edward was going to have to pay back at Mustang who was likely the one to spread the rumor.

The door in the classroom opened from the side of the board, silencing more of the classroom. Edward took his seat and straightened in posture like everyone else. The mysterious teacher arrived. A male with brown skin and white hair with a receding buzz hairline. He did not wear any blazer, just some light yellow collared shirt where his sleeves were rolled back and a few top buttons weren't fastened, and he had black dress pants. Oddly enough, the man wore indoor sandals instead of loafers. He wore ellipsed shades to cover his eyes, although a notable thing to look at was the man's large x-shaped scar across his face.

Edward did not recognize this teacher, neither has he seen him introduce himself during the opening ceremony. What's going on?

"Listen up and well." The man demanded as he sternly puts his arms on the teacher's podium. "My brother couldn't make it for the first day, and he won't return until two more months. For now, he suggests that I substitute for this class, unfortunately."

The class didn't take a liking to the teacher's bitter nature. They were sure if he could take his shades off, his eyes would be twitching or wide in anger.

"Rules from me: don't interrupt, and shut up as I deliver these lessons my brother told me."

Maria shakily raised her hand. The man gruffed a 'what' at her. "May I ask what your name is?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care for you all much less for me. There's no point telling myself to you if I'm not staying here for long. Moving on."

...

...

"_What the hell are these teachers in this damn school?!" _Edward screamed in his mind.


	3. Chapter Three: Shifting Views

**Amestris Academy ****アメストリスアカデミー**

* * *

**Author's Note:** **So from now on, I'm just going to refer to Envy as "they" since it seems to be troublesome referring to Envy with he/her. I know that Envy has no preferable gender, but I just like the character and want to acknowledge Envy as a real person than being called an object/thing. Envy is just one of my favorite characters in FMA.**

**Thanks for the suggestion, ALCHEMYxFREAK and pocketyato.**

**Also, apologies for writing this so freaking long. College is killing me. Without further ado...**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa!**

**Warning(s): Modern School AU, language, and OOCness.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Shifting Views_

Class 1-D

Winry sat patiently inside physiology class as she waits for the teacher, or doctor, to come in. The girl was actually the first person in the classroom, leaving her to her thoughts to pass the time.

Ever since as a kid, Winry's only source of reading was medical books from her mother and father's shelves. The entire Rockbell family was prominent in the medical field. Her mother was a nurse, and her father was a surgeon, taking after his mother who was also Winry's grandmother. Her grandmother now worked as a prosthetic doctor and Winry tend to admire her works.

"_Speaking of which, I should check up with Ed." _Winry thought as she instinctive went into her school bag and held her wrench hidden at the very bottom.

"Oh? Are we the only ones here?" Asked a cheery woman's voice from the class door. Winry turned around to see a tall girl with long, dark brown wavy hair tied into a styled low ponytail. She had an optimistic and peppy attitude, especially when she wears some showy accessories, like pearl earrings and necklace. "You look beautiful. What's your name?"

Her blunt question caused Winry to blush and stutter. "U-Um…Winry Rockbell."

"Even your name sounds pretty. Name's Rebecca Catalina. Second year, currently single, and trying to find a hunk of a man in my life. Sadly, most of these boys are just a bunch of sissies."

"Second year? So I would have to address you as my senior."

"Is that so? Well, I don't care on formalities. It just makes me feel older than I truly am." Rebecca laughed it off. The older girl took the liberty to take a seat next to Winry. Rebecca leaned herself on the desk and made eye contact with a pair of blue eyes. "Man, I wish I was pretty as you! I told myself that I would find a man in high school if it's the last thing I do."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm that pretty. I mean, you look like that rich woman in an old movie I saw as a kid."

Rebecca straightforwardly hugged Winry and fake cried at the young girl's compliment. "You're so sweet, Winry! I wish I was young again to appeal to these high school boys easily." Then Rebecca faltered. "Unfortunately, there's competition."

"Not to be rude, Rebecca," Winry interrupted, "but isn't it too early to find a guy on the first day."

"Not in my book!" Rebecca shouted. "Man! Why must the girls in the upper levels have that many admirers since they came to this school?!"

Winry rubbed Rebecca's back, consoling her silently.

"Sorry for my shameful personality. I'm unforgiving of a senior to you."

"N-No…it's okay."

"Anyways, what are you studying in this academy? I plan to open a business one day." Rebecca's eyes sparkled, imagining herself in a fluffy coat, owning a bar with some male servants as her slaves.

Winry ignored the dark brunette haired girl with a sinister look and answered her question. "I'm studying to become a doctor. My family's all about being in the medical field."

"Really now?" Rebecca fascinated. "What kind of position would you like?"

"Maybe a prosthetic doctor, since I watch my granny work in her house and make prosthetic limbs. Or a maternity doctor, since I can help mothers give birth to their children."

"You're so sweet as candy! I want to eat you up!" Rebecca squealed, earning Winry another one of the older girl's hugs.

The doors of the classroom opened, seizing Rebecca to coddle Winry further. The older girl's face turned dark when she knows the smell of an ashtray anywhere. Revealing from the entrance was a male with blond messy hair, wearing a black ninja hoodie under his blazer. Winry could faintly smell the smoke of cigarettes, reminding it of her grandmother when the elderly woman smokes on her pipe.

"Why are you in this class?" Rebecca glowered.

"You saying I _can't _be in my second class?" The male student bit back.

"Are you purposefully trying to annoy me everywhere I go?"

"Don't be stupid, Catalina. It's not my everyday mission to gall at you."

"And somehow, you always do it by just coming at my sight."

The male student growled, until his blue eyes diverted to Winry who was apprehensively watching the two argue in between her. "Sorry, miss. The two of us have a complicated relationship since we met as kids."

"Don't mind him, Winry! He's a jerk who can make women's hearts break." Rebecca cooed at the young girl.

"Shut up. I keep moving from places because of my dad's work." The male approached Winry, offered his hand where veins were visible. "The name's Jean Havoc. Third year."

"Winry Rockbell. First year." She shook his hand.

Rebecca took a good whiff at Jean. "You've been smoking again."

"I needed a relief."

"You'll die early."

"I'm still breathing. I'm living a good life, not a long life."

Feeling awkward about the two conflicted with each other, Winry was tempted to move away and sit somewhere else if she wasn't literally squeezed in between them.

Jean huffed at Rebecca, before taking something out from the gray backpack he carried. It was something boxlike shaped inside a pink wrapped plaid cloth tied at the top. "My dad made extra lunch, so he told me to give it to you."

Rebecca grunted and snatched the lunch box from Jean's hand. "Well, your dad's more of a gentleman than you'll be." Rebecca grew quiet and averted her eyes from Jean before finishing her sentence. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." He took off to take a seat away from Rebecca.

Winry looked back and forth of those two who did seem to have a rocky friendship, almost like her and Edward. It's actually kind of nice.

* * *

Class 3-F

"Get the hell away from me, you freak of nature!" Envy hollered angrily as they avoided the teacher of Theatrics class.

"Oh, come now, dear. I'm simply measuring each of my students' waistline." Mr. Garfiel explained.

Envy, for once, was actually terrified of a teacher in this academy. One moment, everyone and Envy was introducing themselves to the teacher, and later, Mr. Garfiel asked everyone to stand up so that he can measure everyone's height and width as this year would require students to put on costumes for upcoming plays.

But what kind of teacher uses his own arms and hands for measurement than just using the usual ruler!?

Envy tried to avoid the man from pressing really close to some place that should never be contacted.

"What kind of teacher are you?!"

"A theatrics teacher, honey." Mr. Garfiel said, though that question wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

"I can report you for being facetious to a student!"

"Now that's just rude! This is just me being efficient! I've been in this school for a few years now! I was recommended by a friend from Rush Valley to teach here, and Principal Bradley hired me instantly!"

Envy blanched. "_Damn him! Why couldn't his eyes see further that this was a mistake?!"_

"Now hold still, honey!"

"_I'm going to kill Bradley! And later, I'm going to kill Lust!"_

* * *

In the middle school section of Amestris Academy, Alphonse was sitting in his second class, which was forensic psychology. Even though he's related to his brother and father who were both brilliant in academics, Alphonse tend to stray away from lessons that over complicate his brain. He was leaning on his desk that was next to the open windows, and his golden eyes focused on the board that his teacher is pointing to, but he stared off into space in a different reality.

"_I wonder how brother and Winry are doing over there." _Alphonse pondered. "_Wonder when they'll get together for real?"_

Alphonse kept a chuckle to himself as to not disturb the lesson. His attention drew away when something dropped on the floor beside him. It was a white eraser with a cover that had some sort of wrestler on it. Alphonse looked over beside him and saw a girl with light blonde hair where the ends were really curled, especially the one extension in the middle of her long separated bangs where it just curls a bit too much.

He bent down, trying not to attract attention from the teacher as he made a grab at the eraser on the floor. The girl noticed him, and then the eraser in his hand. She didn't notice that she had dropped her eraser with her paying attentively.

"_Here you go._" Alphonse whispered, handing the eraser to the girl.

She took it from him, showing him gratitude. "_Thank you. Sorry for the trouble._"

"_It's alright. My name is Alphonse Elric. I don't think I've seen you in this school before._"

"_I've convinced my family to let me go to public school this year. My name is Catherine Armstrong._"

"_Welcome._"

"Hey, you two! No talking!" The teacher ordered, putting Alphonse and Catherine to stop and look upfront.

When the teacher's back was turned, Catherine tore off a corner of paper from her pink notebook on her desk and used her mechanical pencil to write something quickly. She folded the paper and swiftly threw the paper to Alphonse's desk. He took it and read it. _We should talk more during lunch._

Alphonse nodded at her in agreement.

* * *

Class 2-B

"Metaphysics is supposedly an investigation of how existence came to be. How are we alive right now? How does it feel to be alive? And I ask of you: what truly makes a human?"

After the whole fiasco of the intimidating nature of the unnamed substitute teacher, the lesson started with the scarred teacher telling the students to pay attention and take notes on what he says from the folder he holds on the podium. Edward heeded to his words carefully and wrote every single syllable in his notebook, which had some sort of crazy fiery pattern as a cover.

Beside him, Maria was keeping up in her small notepad which she kept in her hands since entering the classroom. She was still shaken up from the teacher. Alex was making note of everything in his notebook which has some sort of stamp on the cover, like only displaying a mustache and a curled forelock. Edward remembered from meeting Maria that Alex was in a well-known family.

"_Armstrong, huh? I remember that name somewhere in the bastard's old journals, but what did I read from that?"_

"You, boy." The teacher called over to Edward who was in thought. His golden eyes blinked when the class peered to him. "Since you seem to be intrigued by something else, why don't you answer my question?"

"Uh…" Edward grew sheepish of being put on the spot. Good thing he had a good memory to listen. "Well…if you were to consider our existence, humans are made up of three things: body, mind, and soul. Without a body, you can't move. Without a mind, you can't know. Without a soul, you can't feel. These aspects coexist with each other in which humans are created. Without one or two, we aren't complete. Though I can't say all of us are perfect. It's just how we are."

Everyone gaped at Edward's answer putting into terms of what a university scholar should speak like. Edward thanked himself in his mind for reading a lot before school. The scarred teacher was slightly impressed, but still didn't smile.

"Well said, boy. I expect all of you to prepare speaking up whenever I ask a question. If none of you answer, I will choose someone randomly. My brother wrote down for me that every student should participate if they want to pass this class."

Inwardly of some of the students' minds, they groaned to publicly speak. Edward was content with that, and so was Maria and Alex.

"With that out of the way, let's continue."

"Hey, Ed," Maria gained Edward's attention by tapping in his right arm, "are you some kind of child prodigy or something?"

Edward refrained to yell in class. "I'm not a child…! My…dad happens to collect a lot of archival journals and studies on philosophy. My younger brother and I would read them when he's away from home."

Maria didn't dig further to ask about his father when she saw Edward putting on a very deep scowl than the usual peeved look whenever he receives a comment of his size. Meanwhile, she was just wondering from when she touched Edward's arm. It seemed…out of place. It was somewhat…hard. The skin, she means. When she tapped him, the texture seemed like hard plastic. She just now noticed that he wears a white glove over his right hand only.

"Young girl! Are you paying attention?" The teacher yelled at Maria.

She flinched and answered. "Y-Yes!"

"Then can you refresh what I said earlier?"

"Eh…" Maria gulped in a nervousness. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I don't recall because I wasn't listening."

The teacher growled. "Since it's the first day, I'll let you off with a warning. You get deducted three points off your grade if you are not paying attention. If it happens again to any either of you, you'll face the same consequence until your grade is an F. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Every students replied immediately.

"Let's continue with the lesson. As said before, metaphysics focus on the matter of creation. Cosmology and ontology are the two main cores that revolves the structure of the world and the beings. Cosmology is a branch that not only deals with the formation of the world, but also space and time. Ontology is a branch that…"

* * *

In the upper level just above the third numbered classes, therein lies the area where only administrators may enter: the staff room. In there…is a nightmare of stacked papers and the wafting smell of store bought coffee. Those who were not teaching a class or had to excuse themselves during class for a bit were always welcomed to the atmosphere where it smelled like someone who hasn't bathed in days.

As of now, the guidance counselor, Ms. Riza Hawkeye, stepped out of her office to file some things to give to her superiors. She was lucky to have her own office, otherwise she'd spent most of her time in a dumpster of a staff room. Especially if she was going to sit next to the teacher she has to assist in class 1-A.

"Pardon the intrusion." Riza spoke as she entered the staff room. Her eyes perceived inside the room. "_Yep, a total mess."_

"Hey, Ms. Hawkeye." Everyone who was in the room greeted.

"Hello, Riza." Riza heard the delighted voice of a familiar voice.

Her brown eyes pointed to the woman with golden russet colored short hair and green eyes, wearing a pink turtleneck and maroon long skirt. Riza smiles as she approached to the woman. "Mrs. Hughes."

The other woman giggled. "My, what did I tell you? Just call me Gracia."

Riza breathed out a laugh. "Sorry…Gracia. Are you looking for something?"

Gracia held up her cell phone to Riza. "I just wanted to check up on Elicia. The babysitter said she was eating now."

"That's good to know." Riza opinionated. "It's better to hear from her mother than her father."

That made Gracia sigh. "I swear, I wish my husband could tone down his doting and overprotectiveness. It was hard for him to leave the house when Elicia said bye-bye to us."

Riza gave her sympathy. "You hang in there. Meanwhile, I have to do some files."

Garcia grew surprised. "Oh? I didn't know some students would come to the guidance counselor on the very first day. Actually, this is your first day on the job, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's not relating to me, though. This is actually for Mr. Mustang. He's the type of man who procrastinates whenever he sees paperwork."

"Oh, dear." Gracia gave a shook of disappointment. "I understand your circumstances between you two from my husband, but this seems ridiculous if Roy is relying on you like some lapdog. Talk about a way to treat women."

Riza nodded her head full-heartedly.

"Excuse me." A jarring voice obtruded in the staff room. The staff looked over at the door and some immediately stood up from their stations once they saw Principal Bradley in all glory. The room grew from the smelly atmosphere to a spine chilling prison. The principal smiled at the stiffness and raised his hand. "Now, settle down everyone. I only came to discuss some matters today."

The staff jumbled up their stuff to try and look organized in front of Principal Bradley. Riza dares to approach forward and ask. "Forgive me, Principal Bradley, but…matters?"

"Ah, yes. I forgot you are new here, Ms. Hawkeye. When I come down here personally from my office, I have some important information to announce, whether it is beneficial or demeaning to this academy."

"Is that so? Then, carry on." Riza said, backing up and standing next to Gracia.

The principal coughed first, then spoke. "I have been informed from our student exchange program that there will be three new foreign exchange students attending in this academy. All three came from the eastern country that is Xing. Two will be attending in first year of high school, and one in third year of middle school. They will arrive tomorrow, and I expect them to be welcomed in this academy as each and every great individual student here is treated."

"Of course." Said everyone.

"Good. With that out of the way, I have two more announcements. First is discussing the matter of sights of violence and negligence around this academy. We are aware of what happened last year, correct?"

Riza remembered reading from a newspaper article. Last year in Amestris Academy, there was a school lockdown that lasted for the whole day when there was a sighting of a student creating and placing bombs in students' shoe lockers. The student got caught by the enforcers of the staff, including the principal, and he was sent to juvenile expulsion. Few students were injured and sent to the hospital to check their eyes, and luckily no serious harm was done. The incident merely left Riza shivering at the thought of a student who was psychotic enough to almost kill someone for the purpose of fun.

"I know that it still affects us, but we must remain diligent for the newer freshmen. Right now, I have been noting that this academy has been a target of sudden appearances from other schools' troublemakers and ruffians for the last two years."

A random teacher raised his hand for permission to speak. Principal Bradley let him. "Records show that there are a few students who refuse to attend class and/or disrespect some of academy's policies. Most notably, only two students have been pointed out as the most recognizable delinquents of this school."

Principal Bradley hummed and rubbed his chin. "I am aware of this, yes. It still fascinates me that there are a handful of students who go against learning. That's not good for the founder's quota."

"Then again," Riza interrupted, "since Amestris Academy has been ranked as number one in all schools in the country for being most advanced and studious, it's likely that there will be some 'protests' coming and going around in this institution. It's not always right to blame students who choose to live their own way. They decided to come here knowing well of the problems they created and face."

"I appreciate your thought, Ms. Hawkeye." Principal Bradley remarked. "Even though you've only joined with us today, it's admirable that your eyes are sharp and your mind is quick-witted to point out every single bits of an argument from both sides."

"Thank you." Riza humbly accepted the principal's words.

"I just had to get that out of the way. I only want all of you to know of the situation since we can't let the owner think that this school is undeserving and let the rates go down. Now for the final announcement, I would like to introduce all of you to a new teacher."

"Eh?"

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"My, is it already the end of class?" Dr. Marcoh commented whimsically while he was teaching on how the human body functions on the chalkboard. "Well then, I suppose I should give each of you an assignment. Just give me a summary on what you know much of physiology. It doesn't have to be correct or precise. I only ask on your experiences and memories if you have at least heard of this subject. That will be all."

Winry smiled knowing she got through her second class very well. Her eyes were glued to the board and her ears perked up in memorizing what Dr. Marcoh instructed. Even though it's only the beginning stage, Winry felt like she learned a lot from just learning about homeostasis and the different types of systems in the human body.

Seeing Winry intrigued, Rebecca smiled and called out to her. "I take it that you enjoyed this lesson to full extent?"

Winry nodded. "It's no wonder my mom and dad always get hung up about their first day in medical school. It's pretty cool!"

"Glad you like it! Say, you mind if we hang out during lunch?" Rebecca offered with a wink.

"Eh? Well…I have a friend I promised to eat lunch with."

"Then the three of us will eat together! The more, the merrier!"

"O-Okay!"

"Don't be so pushy, Catalina." Jean reprimanded as he was about to leave. "You might scare her off."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him like a typical five year old kid would do in a small bicker. "Shut up. Winry loves me! And like you don't scare women off with your smoky cologne? Seriously, do you ever do laundry?"

Jean growled at her. "Hey! I told you I have reasons of ladies leaving me, and it doesn't involve smoking!"

"Oh, really? What about back in middle school with Marianne?"

Jean blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't know she had a high olfactory system! Not to mention a high gag reflex…"

"And you see my point~" Rebecca sung pridefully.

"Why did you have to mention that?!"

"Because it's fun to see you falter!"

Winry smiled nervously before leaving Jean and Rebecca to their usual chat. "_Next is Anatomy with…Dr. Knox…in 3-E."_

* * *

Envy was streaming tears as to what they suffered in Theatrics. Pretty sure everyone was feeling what Envy was feeling; violated. Everyone of them looked like stiff zombies slowly moving out of the classroom as if something was shoved inside of them.

"_I, Envy, am humiliated…"_

Envy looked back from last night when they were debating on wearing a skirt or pants on the first day. They regret choosing a skirt now that there were more goosebumps than ever on their legs.

"_Should I just declare myself to one gender starting now…?"_

Envy blew over their hair in aggravating exhaustion as they head for their next class on the other side of the third floor. 3-C, Foreign Studies.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally! We're free!" Edward groaned, getting out of class 2-B alongside with Maria and Alex.

"I don't think I can take another day with him again." Maria cried, still recovering from her misfortune of being called on so suddenly without giving a proper answer.

"I say, Scar is a rather rude substitute teacher." Alex opinionated, his expression not really showing much fear.

Edward and Maria gave the giant man a bewildered look. "_Scar?_" They both questioned incredulously.

"If he refuses to share his name to his students, then I will give him a nickname. It is fitting, no?"

Even though it's a bit obvious that it's too simple and corny, that nickname does suit the brown skinned man who has nothing better to do than scold a lot. Edward and Maria just shrugged it off.

"Well…word will spread." Edward grumbled. "After all…I'm called an 'ill-mannered runt'…"

"Hey, Maria!"

All three turned when they heard Maria's last name being called out next door. It was a boy, same height as Maria, and had flaxen colored hair. He almost resembles to Edward with the similar separated bangs, but this student had medium length hair. His eyes were a grayish green. He wore his uniform more appropriately as any other typical student.

Maria recognized him. "Denny!" The guy came over in front of Maria. "I haven't seen you in the opening ceremony. Where were you?"

Denny chuckled sheepishly. "Haha…well, I overslept."

Maria flicked her friend in the forehead. "What kind of person oversleeps on the first day of high school? For shame!"

Edward reverted his eyes away from them, with Alex catching a glimpse at the small boy who was anxiously whistling a tune while his small hair twitched in contemplation by Maria's question.

"I had to look after my younger siblings, okay? You know how rambunctious and energetic they are. It was hard getting them down to sleep!" Denny whined.

Maria sighed. "Set some boundaries with them. Never mind that, Denny, this is Alex Armstrong, the friend I've talked about before." Maria gestured Alex who greeted by taking off his shirt and pose, causing the three around him to back away. Maria then gestured to Edward. "This is Edward Elric. He's in the same grade as you."

"Nice to meet you two." Denny happily greeted. "I'm Denny Brosh. Hey, Maria, where are you headed?"

Maria took out her schedule paper. "Next…I'm heading to gym class with Rosé Thomas. Later on is government politics with Mr. Mustang, and the last class for me is home economics with Mrs. Hughes."

Denny pouted. "Aw…I thought we would have some classes together. I'm heading to religion in class 1-C with Mr. Cornello."

"Welp," Edward interrupted, "I'm headed to history with Hughes over in there."

"At least he's not that bad." Denny said. "He's really nice."

"Yeah, but he's a bit childish for an adult. You seen the way he cherishes his daughter and wife."

Everyone can agree on that.

"But even so, I owe him a lot." Edward grinned. "Now, I will make through this day without any further troubles or scares!"

He declared so loudly in the hallway that a teacher walking by heard him clearly.

"Oh, my! Is that so, my valuable student?"

Edward froze as he immediately recognized a woman's voice coming from behind him. "_Don't let it be true…don't let it be her…"_

"Hello, Ed." Greeted a woman with black cornrows tied up into a ponytail. Her smile appeared innocent, but her voice spoke maliciousness, especially towards Edward who was very afraid right now.

"T-Teacher?!"

"Please to meet you everyone. My name is Izumi Curtis. And I am the new teacher for class 2-G. Please treat me well, and I will treat you the same."

2-G. Moral Philosophy. That was one of Edward's classes.

"I can't wait to see you, Edward…" Izumi smiled, walking closer to the shaken up blonde so she can whisper something in his ear. "…_so I can kill you later._"

Edward shrunken down, the three students behind him not noticing his behavior nor his body frozen in place. They just thought that the new teacher for moral philosophy was really nice and pretty. Oh, they don't know…

"_Help me, Al!"_ Edward cried telepathically to his brother.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Oh, tissue Alphonse?" Catherine offered sweetly a packet of tissue to Alphonse who became her new friend.

Alphonse thankfully accepted the tissue. He blew into it. "Sorry, Catherine. I don't know why I get these sudden sneezes."

"Oh, I've heard about this scenario from my one of my older sisters! The reason you are sneezing is because someone is talking about you!" Catharine informed excitedly, emitting bright sparkles which confused Alphonse of this unnatural occurrence.

He merely laughed it off. "That seems far fetched, if you ask me."

"Yeah, That may be true. I tried to call my eldest sister's name on numerous occasions, and yet when I asked her how her day was, she just said it was normal! And _she _lives far up in the cold north!" Catherine bantered.

"I can't wait to meet your older siblings eventually."

"You'll love them. Especially my brother, Alex! He loves hugs!"

"Hugs?"

Catherine didn't say anything else, and left Alphonse a bit weirded out. But not anymore once he began sneezing again. "_Why am I sneezing so suddenly?"_


End file.
